Conventionally, there are an aerosol product which stores a content and a propellant in the same space and which dispenses both at the same time, and an aerosol product which stores the content and the propellant in the different independent space and which dispenses the content by contracting the space filled with the content by the energy of the propellant. The latter aerosol product is known as a double aerosol container which is equipped with a pressure resistant container, a flexible inner bag housed in the pressure resistant container, and an aerosol valve closing both the pressure resistant container and the inner bag. The double aerosol container independently stores the content and the propellant by charging the propellant or the content in the space between the pressure resistant container and the inner bag, and charging the content or the propellant in the inner bag. And the content alone is dispensed, when the valve is been opened and the propellant presses the inner bag.
Further, there is two liquid dispenser equipped with an inner bag which can independently stores two contents and simultaneously dispenses two contents (Patent document 1). In the FIG. 1 of patent document 1, the two liquid dispenser in which the inner bag is partitioned into upper chamber and the lower chamber and the contents are stored into the upper chamber and the lower chamber respectively, is shown. In the FIG. 29 of patent document 1, the two liquid dispenser in which a bag is further housed in the inner bag and the each contents are stored in the bag and the inner bag respectively, is shown.